Kaede's curse
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Kaede is attacked by a vengeful spirit of a demon who was slain by Kikyo 50 yrs ago who transforms her into the body of a child. In order to protect her and slay Naraku; Kikyo decides to stay by Kaede's side but who will protect the Village?
1. Chapter 1

Kaede was in the fields gathering medicinal herbs to turn into potions to help tend to sick villagers and give to them to help heal their ailments. She sighed sadly and remembered when she was young.

Suddenly a young girl from the village ran up towards her desperately "Lady Kaede a demon is attacking our village again please slay it!" she cried fearfully.

Kaede got to her feet wearily "Indeed I will child but take my basket it need be taken care of for it has medicinal herbs in it" she said sternly to which the girl covered it protectively and made her way back to the village.

_**At village**_

Several pretty young girls are injured and fleeing to the safety of their homes and arms of their partners. Kaede ran forward to confront the beast which was revealed to be a girl possessed by a demon.

Kaede pulled out a sacred sutra scroll "Let me handle this" she cried and was about to attack when the demon blasted her with a pink light causing her to collapse.

The girl glared at Kaede her eyes empty "A curse on you Kaede sister of the priestess Kikyo now you will suffer as I did" the demon said through the girl's body before disappearing.

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede are you ok?! Are you harmed?!" several villagers cry swarming around her and gasp.

Kaede is lying on the floor her old priestess garments baggy and barely covering her while in the body of her small child form with brown eyes and black waist length hair. She struggled to get up and realized she had her eye back and gasped.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kikyo was standing upon a mountain gazing out at the distance when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She clutched her chest painfully and panicked "Wha…what is this feeling? It's so strange it feels as though Kaede…Kaede is calling out to me" she said quietly.

She turned away from the edge of the mountainside and walked back the way she came to which her Soul collectors followed "I know but she needs me and I cannot abandon her" she said firmly. After a while her soul collectors began to transport her to the village at a faster pace than earlier and she smiled "Thank you" she whispered.

Kikyo gazed firmly into her new destination direction "Hold on Kaede I'm coming so just hold on" she thought to herself.

_**At village**_

Kaede has taken a bath and sighs heavily "I never thought that I'd wear this old thing again" she said pulling out her old orange Yukata with black patterns and a small white Obi. Her long black hair still fell slightly untidily around her waist so she began brushing it and tied it back with a white bow into its old style.

Suddenly a village elder came into the hut "Oh Lady Kaede you are dressed and awake thank goodness how do you feel?" he asked inspecting her cautiously for injuries.

Kaede smiled weakly "My body still aches but I feel much better after that bath" she said kindly to the village elder.

The village elder smiled "Good I just came to tell you that you have a visitor and a very surprising one at that". This intrigued Kaede so she followed him outside to the main area of the village but hid behind him the whole time knowing she was now vulnerable to danger.

When Kaede reached the middle of the village her eyes opened wide with shock and she covered her mouth. Tears filled her eyes with disbelief at what she was seeing yet she was so happy. "SISTER KIKYOOO!" she cried and grabbed Kikyo by the leg tearfully clutching tightly worried that if she let go Kikyo would vanish.

Kikyo kneeled down and hugged Kaede tightly stroking her hair to calm her. However Kaede noticed that Kikyo's was holding her very tightly and shaking. When she looked up to see her sister's face tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Thank goodness…" Kikyo said quietly as she clung to Kaede "I thought that the demon that attacked killed you I promise Kaede I will return you to normal" Kikyo said bravely.

Kaede pulled away "No Sister Kikyo I want to stay like this so we can be together Kagome can take over from me and we can stay together that way" she said adamantly.

Kikyo was touched but knew that the village needed protecting until then "Very well until InuYasha and the group next visit here so we can ask Kagome I will take over as priestess and care for you" she said sternly. Kikyo summoned her soul collectors "Go and bring InuYasha here along with his team" she said sternly to which they obeyed and flew off silently.

"Sister Kikyo what will you do now?" Kaede asked curiously clinging to Kikyo's Hakama pants.

Kikyo looked at Kaede and saw the worry in her eyes "I will care and protect you and the villager here until kagome arrives with her friends so we can ask her to become priestess here so we can search for the Shikon jewel shards" Kikyo said gently.


	2. C2:An unexpected visitor

InuYasha and the gang were on their way to Kaede's village to stock up on supplies, medicine and rest up before starting up on their journey once more. As they approached the village they noticed that Kaede was nowhere to be seen which made them worried.

Miroku approached an elderly villager "Excuse me sir but have you seen priestess Kaede" he said politely.

The old man looked surprised "My my have you not heard the lady Kaede is unable to ward off demons anymore so the Lady Kikyo has returned to protect the village instead" he said wearily.

The entire groups eyes widened in shock at the sound of Kikyo's name and the fact that she was not out searching for Jewel shards or tracking down Naraku like she normally would be. Before Kagome could open her mouth InuYasha bolted towards the village as fast as he could.

Shippo sighed "Well I saw that coming when it comes to Kikyo that guy has a one track mind no doubt".

Sango looked suspicious and confused "But why would Kikyo come here she usually goes after Naraku or the jewel shards" she thought while following after InuYasha.

Miroku nodded "That's true unless there is a fragment here that nobody knew about and she's come to collect it and then leave" he suggested.

Kagome shook her head "That's not it think about it Kaede is unable to ward off demons right which means something must be wrong plus she and Kikyo are sisters so she would have been worried about her right?".

Miroku looked stunned "That makes sense next to InuYasha; Kaede is the second most important person in Kikyo's life" he said solemnly.

_**At village**_

Kikyo is in the temple praying intensely and concentrating deeply with her bow and arrow next to her suddenly there is a knocking on the temple door and Kikyo opens her eyes "Who is it?"

"Um lady Kikyo a group of people and a Demon are headed for the village please do something they may be here to ransack the village" the child said nervously.

Kikyo's eyes widened and realized InuYasha had finally arrived with Kikyo and picked up her quiver of arrows and bow then made her way to the village along with the young village girl "At last you have arrived InuYasha now I may ask Kagome for her help while I continue my mission with Kaede".

_**Meanwhile**_

InuYasha was growing desperate "Where is Kikyo? Somebody please tell me!" He yelled looking desperate he was anxious to know if she was injured or if Naraku was hunting her. Finally Kagome and the other arrived and managed to calm him down slightly but he was still intent on finding Kikyo and confronting her about her well being.

Finally Kikyo arrived looking as mysterious and beautiful as she always did making InuYasha's heart race but relieving him of his worry that she was unharmed. When she spotted InuYasha she smiled at him warmly but looked less happy to see Kagome and the others but she needed their help.

Kagome stepped forward "Kikyo is Kaede ok we heard she was unable to ward off demons so you took over for her is she ill or something?" she asked worriedly.

Kikyo was moved by her concern and then gestured for InuYasha and the gang to follow her to her hut and told the villagers to stand down and that they were in no danger to which they all went back to their own business.

_**At hut**_

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome and Kikyo are sat around the stove while Kikyo serves them some stew and bread with hot tea. They take the food gratefully and begin eating since they have not eaten in several hours.

Shippo looks up at Kikyo "Hey Kikyo is Kaede ok can we see her? We only wish to know if she is ok!" he pleads to which Kikyo gives in and goes to wake Kaede.

_**In bedroom area**_

Kaede is resting to regain her strength but is still having bad dreams about the demon that cursed her in her childhood body and that she may come after Kikyo now that she has come to her aid. Kikyo approaches Kaede's bed and gently places her hand upon the area where Kaede's shoulder is and shakes her "Kaede get up we have guests" she says kindly.

Kaede curls up tightly "But I don't want them to see me like this I'm so weak" Kaede sniffles quietly.

Kikyo feels pity for her sister "Kaede its InuYasha and his friends they are very worried about you why not come out and say hello" Kikyo suggests to which Kaede eventually gets up.

_**10 mins later**_

Shippo is growing worried "I hope Kaede is ok Kikyo has been in there a while now" he says nervously to which Kirara meows in agreement.

Sango agrees "I agree perhaps I should go check on them" she says and gets to her feet but as she reaches the door she is met by a surprised looking Kikyo "I wasn't eavesdropping I swear!" Sango says quickly.

Kikyo smiles "I know I heard you approach and Kaede has decided to come out and see you" she says kindly.

Kagome looks pleased "That's great where is she?" she says happily looking around.

A small child around the age of 8 appeared from behind Kikyo. She had long waist length black hair like Kikyo's which was styled the same way and tied back with a white ribbon, dark brown eyes like a doll, she was wearing an orange robe with black patterns and a small white obi with straw sandals. The whole group looked amazed and Shippo actually blushed to which InuYasha noticed and face palmed himself and thought "Oh boy he's fallen in love with Kaede's kid form".

Kagome looked confused "Who is this girl where is Kaede is this some kind of joke?" she said sternly not falling for this trick.

Kikyo was annoyed by Kagome's rudeness "She's right here Kagome in front of you" she said placing a hand behind Kaede for comfort.

Kagome and the others looked confused and thought InuYasha was pulling a prank on them and that Kikyo was in on it so InuYasha sighed heavily deciding to explain "This IS Kaede but she's in her child form back from 50 yrs ago".

This time the others almost collapsed "But how that's impossible!" Kagome cried trying to calculate the possibilities in her mind.

Kikyo decided to take over "A demon who wanted revenge on me possessed one of the village girls or so I was told and cursed Kaede into her child form" she explained.

Shippo looked at Kaede who looked back at him and smiled to which he blushed "gee I never knew Kaede looked so cute as a child" he thought.

Miroku became serious "Is she stuck this way?" he asked in a concerned tone. This time Kaede spoke up "No I can age until my teens apparently then I will stop" she said nervously.


End file.
